


[Podfic] Double Down

by Readbyanalise010



Category: My Boys (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brando doesn't make the same move twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Double Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Double Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763206) by [innie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie). 



Cover Art provided by Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Double%20Down.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Double%20Down.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:**  00:10:08
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Double%20Down.m4b) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:**  00:10:08

## Reader's Notes

I had planned on recording this story as a wedding gift for my awesome friend, Blithers. That...did not happen. HOWEVER! B, I hope you like it anyway. :) 
  
---|---


End file.
